


Discoveries

by shadyplots



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: One Shot, set after s3 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 04:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadyplots/pseuds/shadyplots
Summary: Based on a prompt on tumblr: 'What if Ravi gets a call from the cdc asking him for information on the new zombie virus?'





	Discoveries

The phone began to ring, and Liv rushed through the office doors, careful not to spill her mug of coffee all over Ravi’s paperwork. **  
**

“Olivia Moore, ME’s office, Seattle PD. How can I help…” She trailed off. “You want Ravi? Sure, I’ll find him.”

She stepped back out into the empty morgue.

“Ravi? Ravi, some guy from the CDC wants you!” Liv called, the phone in her hand. “I think it’s about something important.”

With perfect timing and the flutter of a white labcoat, Ravi appeared in the entrance to the morgue, looking slightly flustered.

“Sorry Liv, I was just going over the details of a case with Clive. What’s up?”

“We got a phone call from the CDC.” She passed the phone to him, and then sat down on a bench while she waited. Liv watched Ravi’s expression change to seriousness as he heard what the caller had to say. Then, he placed down the phone.

“Hey, Liv- the guy from the CDC says he wants to meet me, tomorrow. Since I’m like, the only expert on the zombie virus in Seattle.” He swelled with Pride, but returned to his original form seeing Liv’s blank expression. “Anyway, I shouldn’t be long. Will you be alright looking after the morgue while I’m gone?”

“Of course, Ravi! It’ll be fine.”

* * *

Ravi shifted in his seat, his hands clasped around the hot coffee cup. The CDC guy still hadn’t turned up, and he’d been waiting for at least 15 minutes. He wasn’t even sure who he was looking for, but prayed it wasn’t one of his ex colleagues. But knowing his luck… 

“Lucy!” He exclaimed, faking excitement. “So lovely to see you again.” God, just his luck they sent  _her_.

“Dr Chakrabarti.” The dark haired woman said. “Likewise.” She pulled out her notebook emblazoned with the CDC logo, and placed it down on the table. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to ask you some questions pertaining to the necromortosis virus -” She paused. “Or the Zombie virus, as it has been nicknamed.” 

“Right. What is it you want to know?” 

She shuffled her papers, and uncapped her pen. 

“Firstly, the CDC would like to confirm the symptoms of the virus. So far we have-” Lucy checked her notes. “Whiteness of the hair and skin, craving for brains, decrease in heart rate and blood pressure… and there was a mention of ‘visions’ and personality fluctuations in some patients, but not all.”

“Ah, yeah.” Ravi scratched the back of his neck. “Those ones only come up if you eat the brain of one person… but with those brain tubes everyone’s getting, shouldn’t be an issue. You’ve covered most of it.”

“Are we missing anything?”

“There’s this thing we dubbed ‘full on zombie mode’-” He winced with embarrassment saying the juvenile name. “Basically, if a zombie experiences an adrenaline rush, their blood pressure and pulse will rise and they will develop abilities like extreme speed and strength.” 

Lucy noted these down.

“Is that all?”

“I guess you know about going full Romero?” He prompted. She shook her head, and he continued. “When a zombie goes without brains for an extended period of time, they can lose cognitive ability. They eventually become incapable of human thought. We call that full Romero because…” 

“I’ve seen dawn of the dead.” 

“It’s like that.”

“My next question pertains to the origin of the virus. Do you know how it was created?” Ravi nodded. 

“My partner and I speculate it began at the Washington Lake Boat Party Massacre. A reaction between an active ingredient in Max Rager and a sample of tainted Utopium was probably key in the creation of the pathogen.” 

 “Every zombie living in Seattle right now was scratched by someone infected at this party?” 

“Or infected by the Aleutian Flu vaccine. But yes, the traces of virus inside the vaccine were almost certainly supplied by an attendee of the party or one of their victims.” 

“Interesting.” She pushed her glasses further up the bridge of her nose. “Okay, one last question. Have you made any developments on a cure for the virus?” 

Ravi looked embarassed, and said nothing, so Lucy asked again.

“Have you been working on a cure?” 

“I- I had one, but it was stolen.” 

“Stolen by who?” She cocked her head to the side as she took notes in a neat script. 

“We don’t know.” Ravi admitted. “I can tell you this, though - it worked. Three people took it, and three people were cured. It’s not a preventative measure or a vaccine, though - one of them was scratched, and he’s a zombie again.” 

“Can we contact the other two?” 

Ravi cringed. 

“One of them’s dead. The other… I’m not sure if he’s willing to talk, but we can probably find a way.”

Lucy nodded. 

“And are there any side effects to the cure?” 

“The only one seems to be temporary memory loss.” She looked hopeful at this, and looked to Ravi again after writing it down.

“And can you reproduce this cure?” 

“I’ll need more tainted utopium first. And I’m afraid I’m out.” 

“Will you be able to get more?” She sounded positive, and Ravi almost didn’t want to tell her the truth. 

“It’s unclear.” Lucy looked disappointed, but she didn’t say it. 

“Okay. Thank you for your time, Dr Chakrabarti. Have a pleasant day.”

 He barely had time to mutter out a response before she gathered her things and left. 


End file.
